geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 2.1
Update 2.1 is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash with no set release date. It will be the 11th major update to the game. Previews *May 26th, 2015: Robert Topala makes his first mention of Update 2.1 on TouchArcade, saying "I wanted to mix up the art style a bit, keep things fresh. More craziness in 2.1!". Because of this statement, it is assumed that there will be new decorations. *September 22nd, 2015: Robert Topala entered Zobros' stream on twitch.tv and set up a Q&A. It is confirmed that a new jump ring will be added, as well as a new anti-cheat system that allows the game to take progress (stars) from the player's stats when they use hacks. *September 30th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the first teaser for the update. The image shows a new four-legged gamemode, resembling a spider.http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3693481&postcount=66560. There are many speculations on what this might be, but there are no confirmations on what the new form is. *October 29th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the second 2.1 WIP picture on Twitter. This image shows two new icons for the cube and a new block resembling stone and lava. The first icon appears to have 3 colours: primary gray, secondary red, and an orange glow. The second icon seems to be leaving the default trail and it looks like it's a lighter colour than the background color and different from its primary and secondary colours. This is most likely a new background color trail option. *November 9th, 2015: Robert Topala replied to a question that there won't be a demon level in 2.1. He also says he will try to release 2.1 before the year ends. *November 13th, 2015: Robert Topala entered dak2014's stream on Twitch and made a Q&A. He said that a "secret project" will come out before 2.1 and he hopes that they will both come out before Christmas. He also mentioned that 2.1 wouldn't be too big. Additionally, he stated that the new features of 2.1 will be a new gamemode, a "new gameplay ball" (presumably a new ring, as stated in his Q&A on September 22nd), a new level (not of demon difficulty) with new music by a new composer, bugfixes, and small extra features.http://imgur.com/a/jKwrC. *December 1st, 2015: Robert stated on a Twitch user's chat that the new secret project (Geometry Dash Meltdown) will contain icons transferable to Geometry Dash by the press of a button, however Geometry Dash-exclusive icons can't be transferred to the new app. *December 11th, 2015: On TouchArcade, Robert stated that Update 2.1 will be pushed back to January 2016 as he is still fixing things such as new triggers, bugs, etc. But he has announced that Geometry Dash Meltdown will be released on December 19, 2015. *December 16th, 2015: In Cyclic's stream, Robert confirmed that the 2.1 song teaser would be released after Geometry Dash Meltdown comes out. *December 21st, 2015: 2.1 is added to Geometry Dash Lite on Google Play, with a new level xStep. *January 2nd, 2016: Topala posts the third 2.1 teaser on Twitter and Facebook, which hints the soundtrack for the new level. It depicts a grey and white Mario, followed by a plus sign, and then a grey and white Donkey Kong on the left. On the right, there is also a pointed finger, then another plus sign, followed by a radioactive symbol. The most likely song from this hint is MDK - Fingerbang, having Mario as M and Donkey Kong as DK. * January 4th, 2016: RobTop entered Xenonetix's stream on Twitch, saying that 2.1 should be released in early February. He also adds that new map packs and animated enemies will be added to the game in 2.1. He talks about some new things coming in a future update, like the scale trigger and the collab system, and the new rotate trigger and how it can spin an object around an axis. * January 5th, 2016: 2.1 is added to Geometry Dash Lite on iOS and Android, adding a new level, xStep, and some achievements. * January 27th, 2016: Robtop said on Toucharcade that there's going to be a new vault. He also said that there will be two types of rotation for the rotation trigger: To spin around axis or to spin around the target. * February 2nd, 2016: Topala said that a sneak peek for the new level will be released very shortly and announced that Update 2.1 is close to being released. He wants to make sure he fixes bugs, tweaks and hacks etc. before releasing 2.1. * February 4th, 2016: Topala posts the fourth 2.1 teaser on Twitter , Facebook and TouchArcade, and says that the 2.1 level preview is almost ready. The image showcases a bat/dragon-like hybrid (which could possibly be new "monsters", (and be a threat to the player) a new background, a new waterfall decoration, new stone blocks and a new blue diamond decoration, which could have some gameplay function. RobTop also apologizes on Facebook for being a bit slow. * February 9th, 2016: On an unknown Twitch stream, Topala provided a link to a picture of the 2.1 level editor. The picture displays a new interface for selecting colors, using three bars for hue, darkness, and brightness of the color. Topala also mentioned possibility for a new rating system, where each level is rated on 1 to 10 for different categories. He stated: "In a new rating system you would have rating scores for different areas. So 1-10 for visual, 1-10 for gameplay etc." He finally confirmed that the new blue diamond shown in the last teaser will have some gameplay function and will not be a decoration. Trivia * The icons that are featured in the second sneak peek picture are only 2 of the many icons that can be unlocked in Geometry Dash Meltdown. This is related to an upcoming feature in which Meltdown icons can be synced to the full version with a player's account. * Update 2.1 currently has the longest amount of time between two update teasers. The time between the second 2.1 WIP image (October 29th 2015) and the 2.1 song hint (January 2nd 2016) was over two months. ** This may be due to the release of the "secret project", AKA Geometry Dash Meltdown, released between these two dates (December 19th, 2015). * The song MDK - Fingerbang has been stated by RobTop (confirmation needed) that the song's title presents a more inappropriate and vulgar name than any other level presented in the game. The level being made (if this were the song for 2.1) will be changed in order to be suited for the appropriate young teen audience. ** This could be why RobTop only released a hint at the soundtrack, and not the level name. * The black bat-like enemies displayed in teaser 4 closely resemble the "random enemy idea" shown by RobTop just hours before the release of 2.0. * Interestingly, RobTop stated before 2.0 that 2.1 would take about 1-2 months. It has been just over 5 months so far since 2.0, with very few teasers/trailers. * The tilesets in the fourth sneak peek bears a little resemblance to the cave background in the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. 2. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions *New Level "xStep"! *New achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. *Removed hacks and exploits. Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four legged gamemode, which is commonly referred to as "spider" mode. Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons and blocks. The image also shows icons from Meltdown. Update2.1-3.png|The song hint for the update, most likely hinting at Fingerbang by MDK. Update2.1-4.png|The fourth sneak peek which shows what could possibly be new monsters, a new background, and new decorations. 21editorthing.png| A picture linked by RobTop, depicting a new system for colour editing. References Category:Updates